Guru Kami Hetalian? APAAN?
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Sekali ini dan bukan selain yang semenjananya, nation-tan ingin melakukan riset kecil-kecilan bersama para pelajar, tunas muda yang diharapkan (oleh Indonesia) mampu menjunjung nama suci NKRI ke kancah dunia.
1. Chapter 1

"EIEIEIEIEIEEIEIEIEI... Katanya kita bakalan dapet guru baru, lho, vrooooohhh!"

"Eh? Betulan?"

"Beneran! Suwer! Sekewer-kewer!"

"Hm! Tadi ane juga liat, Bu Chitrayu sama orang-orang bule lagi ngobrol di ruang KepSek... Kayaknya ada hal yang penting-penting gituuuh..."

"Hah? Aduuuuuhhh... Nanti... Nanti kalau gurunya galak gimana? Te-terus... Kalo..."

"Halah, Dennis... Jangan pesimis dulu lah..."

"Bener tuh..."

"Kali aja seru ama guru-guru baru itu..."

"Iya nih... Pengen cepet diajar sama guru-guru itu...!"

"Anne nggak sabar nunggu hari H..."

* * *

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Adit lan Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment**

 **In**

 **GURU KAMI HETALIAN!?**

 **-Indonesia; 08/12/2016-**

 **Fatmawati Nesiakaharani IINA**

 **[LIA ANNISSA AVINA]**

* * *

A/N : IYAAAA... AUTHOR BARU SEKALI INI BUAT CROSSOVER ANTARA 2 FANDOM INIIII XD

REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU! :)


	2. Pentingnya Edukasi

.

.

 ** _"Pernah, tidak, membayangkan negara kesukaan kalian di dunia nyata itu bertemu langsung dengan penuh kehormatan, di depan kalian?"_**

 _Dunia ini sangat luas, kaubisa memilih semua negara sebagai negara kesukaanmu, bebas._

 _Asalkan satu saja, ya:_

 ** _Jangan sekali-kali tidak mengacuhkan Indonesia._**

•

 _Jika kalian **bukan**_ _putera-puteri yang lahir di atas tanah perjanjian abadi bumi pertiwi, ya, silakan saja abaikan negeri ini. Acuhkan negara lain sesuka kalian, juga abaikanlah negara ini sesuka kalian..._

•

 _Pendidikan adalah hal utama sebagai akar dari kemajuan bangsa. Matematika, Bahasa, Sosial, Sains; keempat bidang yang selalu dibutuhkan dimana saja._

 _Tafsiran lainnya, pendidikan adalah tolok ukur perkembangan kemajuan suatu negara._

•

•

•

 _ **Finlandia** , negara yang pernah menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai negara berpendidikan terbaik di dunia. Empat tahun berturut-turut. Hanya dengan lebih kurang lima jam pelajaran, itupun sudah termasuk istirahat._

•

 ** _Korea Selatan_** _, adalah salah satu negara di Asia Timur yang terkenal akan lamanya waktu harian kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Dimulai pada lebih kurang pukul enam pagi, dan selesai setelah malam menjelang._

 _Namun, mereka tetap ulet dan tekun mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah._

•

 _Pernahkah terpikir, bagaimana caranya untuk memajukan pendidikan di Indonesia?_

 _Meratakan bidang edukasi ke seluruh penjuru Indonesia, pernahkah kita terpelancang pada pemikiran yang seperti itu?_

 _Mari, kita kumpulkan semua cara, dan menyatukannya menjadi sebuah ide_ brilliant, **_untuk Indonesia._**

•

•


	3. Somvred Scenes

**_Haloooooo!_**

 ** _Kami adalah putera dan puteri dari Indonesia!_**

 ** _Salam kenal dalam sapa, dengan penuh kehangatan dari Indonesia!_**

 ** _*pamer senyum tiga puluh dua gigi ke kamera penulis (?)*_**

 ** _._**

Seolah rapat dunia yang kacau balau berlabau tanpa topik yang tidak pernah beranjak dari pemanasan global, kelas delapan F sepertinya adalah fotokopi nyaris autentik dan _ngeplek_ dari pertemuan (tidak jelas) dari dunia itu.

Fotokopi? Memang.

Hanya beda makhluk.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ricuh.**_

 _ **.**_

Arundatyaka yang adu seribu satu kata kasar dalam bermacam bahasa dengan Fadly -siswa yang paling ahli dalam pelajaran Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam jenis Biologi- mengenai masalah bentuk bumi.

Menurut Arundatyaka dan alasan-alasan bejibunnya, termasuk menyertakan sumbernya dengan bahasa yang membuat Fadly garuk-garuk kepala, gadis keturunan Jawa-Sunda tersebut mengatakan kalau planet Bumi itu bentuknya kotak-tak-tak-tak-tak.

Fadly jelas menyanggah, dari ribuansitus internet yang pernah dibukanya, jelas bumi itu bulat-lat-lat-lat dan agak pepat-pat-pat-pat pada kedua kutubnya- utara dan selatan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sesat.**_

 _ **.**_

Amrytha, Erisca, Lawrianka, Husein, dan tiga makhluk lainnya malah dengan mesra-mesranya membicarakan tentang fanfiksi _fandom_ _Hetalia - Axis Powers_ tentang pasangan _AsaKiku_ dengan judul **I'll See You In Another World, Honda Kiku** yang entah bagaimana dengan ajib dan (kurang) indahnya bisa dinominasikan pada ajang IFA tahun ini.

Bahkan disebutkan oleh salah satu sumber, penulisnya kaget selama tiga hari ini.

Termasuk tentang _doujinshi_ _rating_ em-eman yang memimisanisasikan para pembacanya di fandom sebelah. _Mein Gott..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kamvred.**_

.

Lihat saja di pojok ruangan. Dua orang siswi bernama Shandy dan Virellia sedang ber- _rempong-rempong_ dia menutupi bagian belakang rok Shandy yang terkena sesuatu yang lumayan encer.

Ketika ditanya kenapa oleh Virellia, Shandy mengatakan perutnya _mules_ karena memakan Nusantaramie dengan irisan tiga puluh cabai rawit.

Sudah tidak tahan...

"Astojim, Shan," Virellia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mana jaketnya kena lagi.

'Kan bau...

.

 _ **Somvred.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Satu minggu, sebelum semua kejadian tidak jelas di atas sana..._**

"Bagaimana dengan pembagian tugasnya? Selesai?"

Sontak, semua personifikasi selain Indonesia mengangguk pasti. "Selesai."

"Bagus, jangan lupa bawa kapas dan mental yang kuat."

Tidak ada yang tahu apa maknanya. Semua asal mengangguk saja. "Karena minggu depan, kalian semua sudah mulai mengajar para pelajar di salah satu sekolah, menurut bidang yang kalian pilih."

Semua mangut-mangut.

"Juga," Kartika melirik para pemain kedua dari semua personifikasi. Lirikan itu tajam. "Aku tidak mau ada yang bertindak kekerasan, memutarbalikkan fakta, apalagi menjelek-jelekkan sesuatu di hadapan para murid ne-ga-ra-ku."

.

 _ **to be continued :v**_

* * *

 **a/n:** Untuk seseorang, yang sudah menominasikan saya di bawah nama pena **INDONESIAN KARA** sebagai **Best Newcomer** dan salah satu fanfiksi saya, **I'll See You In Another World** dalam ajang **IFA** tahun ini...

Terima kasih banyak, ya. :"""D

*saya sudah tahu kok, tenang saja, saya stalker (?)*

.

Salam Indonesia~

INDONESIAN KARA.


	4. Riset dan IX A

Diselisihi hari Minggu. "Kalian akan mulai mengajar hari Selasa. Senin, dengarkan instruksi, dan **camkan kata-kataku** kemarin. Mengerti?"

Anggukkan.

"Baik. Kalian mau ikut serta upacara atau tidak? Kalau tidak ikut yaa, tidak masalah."

"Kami ikut saja, Kartika _-san._ "

"Baiklah. Berbarislah di depan peserta upacara setelah mereka berbaris rapi di lapangan sekolah."

•••

 ** _do do fa. la la la._**

 ** _la la sol. mi mi mi._**

 ** _sol sol fa. re re re. sol fa mi. do._**

•

 ** _do do fa. la la la._**

 ** _la la sol. mi mi mi._**

 ** _sol sol sol. fa mi re mi re do... ._**

•••

Gerakan tangan _dirigent_ berhenti, membentuk lambang infinitasi yang terpisah. _Dirigent_ kembali, ke samping kanan barisan anggota koor pada upacara hari ini.

Bersamaan dengan kembalinya _dirigent_ , penghormatan selama pengibaran Sang Saka Merah Putih selesai. "Tegak... GRAK!"

Barisan yang terdiri dari para guru berbalik arah, sembilan puluh derajat. Pemimpin, pembina, dan pembawa Pancasila menyesuaikan. Tiga pengibar putri kembali ke tempatnya, tanpa bendera; sudah dikibarkan.

Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Yong Soo, Yao, Ivan, dan beberapa personifikasi lain berdiri membelakangi peserta upacara. Mereka ikut menghormat—meskipun bukan bendera mereka yang dikibarkan, dan bukan lagu kebangsaan mereka yang dikumandangkan—dan tidak ada salahnya untuk ikut menghormat pula, bukan?

Bentuk menghargai dan toleransi terhadap negara lain.

Dalam hati, Alfred terpana nan kagum. Indonesia adalah negara yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan penghargaan terhadap sejarahnya.

Masih di dalam hati, Arthur memuji putera-puteri Indonesia. Lagu kebangsaan bangsa yang berkumandang teramat khidmat, biarpun banyak dari anggota koor yang _celelekan_ dan tidak serius menyanyikannya. Nasionalisme, kah?

Di dalam benak, terselip potongan sejarah antara negara Indonesia dan negara yang dia personifikasikan. Lagu ini, Indonesia Raya, salah satunya. Kiku masih saja ingat ketika dia mengizinkan Indonesia untuk melantunkan lagu ini dan mengibarkan bendera pusakanya, tempo terdahulu. _'Ah, pastilah Kuro-san banyak mengingat tentang sejarah itu...'_

Selepasnya, kelima sila Pancasila terlantang dan dilantangkan. Landasan idiil.

Semua... lancar.

Hingga selesai. Upacara telah selesai satu menit yang lalu tanpa halangan.

•••

"Yeah, kami juga akan melakukan riset kepada pelajar di negaramu, bolehkah? Y-ya, bukan maksudmu mau berbuat sesuatu yang tidak pantas kepada mereka, tapi... Jika tidak boleh, maka baiklah, k-kami hanya akan mengajar, tidak jadi meriset..."

Arthur jadi canggung sendiri.

Di depannya adalah Kartika, _second players_ _of Indonesia_.

Kartika tersenyum, amat tipis. "Tentu saja boleh. Berapa lama kalian mau melakukan riset?" Oh, jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan, bung.

Setidaknya bagi mereka, _sih_.

"Delapan bulan...," lirih Arthur. "Bolehkah?"

Kartika menimang sebentar. "Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan, _but.._. Apakah itu tidak terlalu lama?" Kartika menatali satu-satu. Arthur. Alfred. Kiku. Yao. Ivan. Matthew. Ludwig. Francis. Feliciano. Lovino. "Delapan bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar."

"Oh, begitu..." Pria beralis tumpuk enam lapis memijat pelipisnya, menatap personifikasi lain.

Kartika menarik napas, mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ruang milik Kepala Sekolah lengang sebentar. "Tetapi jika riset itu memang penting, barangkali apa bisa ditunda? Preaidenku merencanakan _event_ internasional untuk negeriku tahun depan. Tidak _full_ dua belas bulan, sih. Hanya lima atau enam bulan.

"Sebenarnya bisa juga sekalian meneliti budaya Indonesia, seperti yang Kiku dan Feliciano katakan kepada Andika tempo pekan," ucapan Kartika membuat mereka berpikir.

Lovino membuka suara. "Memangnya, tahun depan negaramu ada e _vent_ apa?"

" ** _Welcome to Wonderful Indonesia._** Yeah, jika riset kalian bisa ditunda atau dibagi dua."

Pula, esok hari, mereka semua (para personifikasi) resmi mengajar...

•••

 _tanyakan kepada batin: apa pentingnya memperdebatkan jurusan mana yang lebih baik?_

 _bukankah semua ini saling melengkapi?_

 _mengapa terlalu banyak kaum yang ber-_ mindset _kekanak-kanakkan?_

•••

Jamnya _freeclass_. Pelajaran untuk siswa-siswi tahun kesembilan pada hari ini nyaris kosong semua.

Kelas IX A salah satunya, ramainya bukan main. Mungkin ini dampaknya jika anak terlalu banyak dijejali materi pelajaran hapalan selama enam hari dalam seminggu. Kelas unggulan, bukan sekadar sombong.

Manusia-manusia kurang _refreshing_. Jam pelajaran kosong bukannya menjemput guru dan mempelajari materi malah menonton film horor berjamaah.

... Astaga.

"ANJIR! ITU KENAPA MOBILNYA DIBAKAR!"

" _Moya bozhe, moya bozhe, moye bozha-_ eh, _moya bozheee!_ Film seram macem _opo_ _iki_?"

"Bujug! Videonya kok _nyeremin_ semua?"

"Njir! Kapok aku nonton film ini!"

"Njir! Kapok kuadrat aku nonton film ini!"

"Njir! Kapok pangkat kubik aku nonton film ini!"

"ASTAGANAGONG! _KUWI KOK AMBENE DICEGURKE NING_ KOLAM RENANG!? (ASTAGANAGONG! ITU KOK RANJANGNYA DICEBURKAN KE KOLAM RENANG!?)"

... kelas macam apa ini?

 **Indonesian Kara** menoleh biasa saja pada teman-temannya, terimbas berisik. Lantas, kembali fokus dengan _comtab_ -nya. Mengetik fanfiksi.

Di sampingnya, ada **Ily** yang menghela napas lelah. "Dibandimg pasar, penduduk kelas ini jauh lebih mirip dengan _suporter_ timnas Indonesia yang maju ke babak final Piala Dunia untuk yang pertama kalinya."

 **Indonesian Kara** mengamini. **Ily** menoleh. "Apa yang kau aminkan?"

"Indonesia masuk Piala Dunia." **Indonesian Kara** nyengir. **Ily** membalas dengan senyum, senyumnya kentara.

Baiklah. Kembali ke pasar, eh, kelas IX A yang ramainya melebihi pasar.

Finalnya, teriakan histeris para penduduk IX A berkaumkan hawa itu terhenti ketika proyektor menghitam, seperti dimatikan...

"Baterainya habis, sori."

 _Huuuhh!_ Sorakan menggema, mengisi satu kelas. (Entah, barangkali akan ada personifikasi negara yang terbirit-birit lari dari ruang kelas atau mengangkarakan murka mereka... Semoga, kadar kesabaran para personifikasi yang besok akan mengajar terlampau tinggi...

Amin... .)

•

 ** _finished chapter III._**

 **a/n:** halo? ada yang masih ingat dengan fanfiksi ini? :D

Dan halo lagi. Seorang **Nesia Kaharani Infanteri** telah berganti nama menjadi **INDONESIAN KARA.** Jangan sampai salah sebut lagi, yaa! x3

 _not angka di atas itu, adalah nada lagu lirik terakhir Indonesia Raya. Yang memiliki pianika, piano, atau aplikasi musik piano silakan dimainkan, agar tahu lirik mana yang saya ambil. :)_


End file.
